


Not a Cure

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s03e18 Earshot, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was cure.</p></blockquote>





	Not a Cure

Angel stormed off into the night, fear and anger warring within him in equal measure.

The voices echoing inside Buffy's head were driving her mad. How much time before she was permanently broken?

Until Giles found a cure, the solution should have been obvious. He couldn't reflect within her. Buffy should have been able to stay with him, shielded from the thoughts of the world. She would be safe.

Except that when it came to Buffy, he was more dangerous than any aspect of the demon could ever be. The one thing he could never protect her from was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was cure.


End file.
